


暂停时间来亲吻吧

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 他们一起分食苹果，他们一起坠落地狱。





	暂停时间来亲吻吧

**Author's Note:**

> ymin only的场合  
短小的练舞室车  
想体现出有点紧张的做爱的感觉（但是显然失败了！

他们一起分食苹果，他们一起坠落地狱。

不不，下地狱不至于吧。伊野尾在大脑空白的间隙思考，顶多是受折磨。

被惩罚，受折磨，逐出伊甸园，行走在荒原之上。衣不蔽体食不果腹，却仍旧记得要做爱。毕竟如果他们不做爱，这个世界上就不会诞生人类了。

前提在于，那是宗教的世界观。

说的也是啊，宗教的世界观。

说到这里的时候山田一个极深的挺进，伊野尾被他这一下弄的喘不上气，声音压在喉咙口却又叫不出来。“啊，拜托，你能不能不要总是那么……”

“总是什么？”山田在他背后假装冷酷，声线里却流露出明显的笑意。

“算了。”听出他今天心情好，伊野尾没再多说些什么，双手撑着镜子支撑身体后方的撞击。粗大的东西在后穴里进出带来近乎疼痛的快感，或者说快感本身即为疼痛，他们只有一线之隔。伊野尾觉得自己指尖发麻，周身每一个角落血管里都有欲望在游走。

“今天好听话……”身后的山田俯下身子趴到他背上，一只手扒着伊野尾的大腿让他两腿分得更开。

他手上劲儿不小，动作强硬到让伊野尾有一种被欺辱的错觉。明天一定会留下青紫的淤痕，他双手发软顺着镜子往下滑，幸好是在大腿根，不会被别人看到。如果被其他门把和staff知晓，自己此刻正在被山田按在舞蹈教室的镜子墙前狠狠地操，大家会怎样想呢。

身后又一个极深的挺进，伊野尾向前窜了一下，脑袋差点儿磕在墙面上。“走神，”山田毫不留情地进入他，“明明刚才还说你乖。”他一边把气息呼在伊野尾的耳畔，一边伸手握住他高高翘起不断滴水的硬挺。

“啊，等等，不要这么……呜……”他的呻吟被快感截断，山田手上的动作堪称粗暴。思绪混乱间伊野尾在心底抱怨，这家伙根本就不像外表看上去的那样惹人喜欢嘛，哪个世界的温顺帅气王子系会在床上这样粗暴。

他试图挣扎却又被强行拉回欲望的深渊。山田灼热的气息铺在他耳边：“你在不满些什么啊。”

“先等一下，话、话不是这么说的……”伊野尾一边压抑着呻吟一边狡辩，“首先我才没有在不满……轻点儿啊混蛋……”最脆弱的地方被毫不留情地顶弄，他双腿发软几乎直不起腰来。山田似乎在笑了一声，声音轻飘飘像羽毛在搔这他的耳朵。痒得要命，全身的骨头仿佛都要被身后人柔软的笑声溶化成一团浆糊。伊野尾一个趔趄，上臂撑着镜子向下滑了一大截。

山田即时捞住他的腰，话语里笑意更盛：“显然是在不满吧。”

欺负我就这么好笑吗。想把话说出口却又觉得实在是过于像撒娇，自己才不是那样的类型。伊野尾前额顶着镜子喘粗气，宽松的T恤轻易就被扯出空隙来，山田一只手不安分顺着他的小腹往上游走，最终停留在他胸口早就硬挺的乳首。

嘴上抱怨，实际上你不也很享受吗。他用不大不小的力气揉捏起来，身下几乎要软成一滩水的伊野尾瞬间绷直身子，喉咙里发出可怜兮兮的抽泣声。猫被撸毛的时候才不是这样叫的吧，山田笑着叹慰，感受的他的紧缩抽出去一些，又极深地捅进去。

“停下，别这么……太深了……”伊野尾逐渐控制不住声音，原本就柔软的声线变得更尖细了。山田觉得口干舌燥，不再做多余的动作开始快速的抽动起来。

伊野尾被操得晕晕乎乎，但意识却又悬挂在清醒的临界点。不管怎么说这可是练舞室，cae在做这样的事没关系的吗？不怕被别人撞见吗？山田粗暴地握着他的腰将他整个人掀过来，伊野尾被呛了一下差点咬到舌头，视线里猛地闯入对方放大的脸。是那种非常山田凉介式的认真表情，眉间微蹙眼神坚定，嘴角轻轻抿起来。伊野尾突然觉得脸上发烧，垂下眼睛别过头去。

山田托起他的屁股，将他整个人抵在镜子上。“怎么了。”对方带着欲望的沙哑声音钻进伊野尾慧耳朵里，他抖了一下没回答。山田顺势低头亲了亲他的脖子，滑腻的皮肤上带着汗水，他才恍惚想起来变成这种状况之前他们是在练习新的unit曲的编舞。

都怪他在练舞的时候做一些奇怪的暗示。山田啃着伊野尾的脖子，又不是每首歌都要唱成色气的感觉，有没有自己还是个正统系爱豆的自觉啊。牙尖抵在血管上，或许自己咬下去对方就不会总是这么烦人了。

他胡思乱想着吮吻对方的脖颈，一会儿又不知不觉顺着下颌线滑到嘴唇上去。唇齿相接，又是黏腻的亲吻。伊野尾含着他的舌头口齿不清说着什么，或许其实什么都没说，只不过是通过声音发泄快感而已。山田用舌尖去舔他的上颚，对方单腿缠着他的腰疑似不安地哭叫起来。

练舞室里空调开得足，但山田仍旧出了一身汗，后背湿了一片，伊野尾扒他肩膀都有些扒不住，指尖发软却扣进他肉里。渗了汗水山田觉得一蛰一蛰地疼，报复般进入得愈发用力。伊野尾站不住，声音发抖道：“我觉得，啊，今天的山田君好像特，特别兴奋……”

山田将他不停挠自己的手一把抓住扣在镜面上，伊野尾可怜兮兮地小声痛呼起来，他喘着气贴上对方泛着水光的嘴唇。“有吗？”

“有……唔，慢、慢点，绝对有的……”

“那你觉得是谁的错啊……”话语再次淹没在唇齿的缝隙里。山田吻得凶狠，伊野尾喘不上气，只觉得浑身每一个毛孔仿佛都背一双手紧紧握住，拖向没有氧气的欲望的空洞。和痛苦极为相近的快感从神经末梢传递向四肢百骸，他又被抛向难以言喻的快乐的海洋。

或许是快要濒临顶点，山田进出的动作愈加粗鲁。“说起来，我以为你会很喜欢这样。”他将伊野尾虚软的腰拉向自己，对方同样硬得要命的东西戳在他小腹上。

“什，什么样，呜……”

“不是……大概就是……”他突然有些不好意思说出口，支支吾吾又把话语咽回去。

显然伊野尾脑子还没有不清醒到察觉不到山田神色的变化，伸手揪了揪他软软的耳垂，对方抽了一口凉气又将硬挺往更深处送去。“啊，等……所以说，”伊野尾面色潮红像是得了重病，眼神聚焦在山田鼻尖，张口讲话时都露出舌尖来，“你觉得我会喜欢什么？”

山田扯了扯嘴角，“算了，当我没说。”

“啊，说、说嘛，说……说啊……”他呻吟地格外投入，甚至有点演戏的嫌疑。山田和他额头抵在一起，伸手握住对方不住颤抖的下体。

“我本来以为inoo酱会喜欢这种有点不安定的感觉，”像是少年在告白一样，他带着些许不好意思说到，“因为舞蹈室的镜子嘛……怎么想都是你会喜欢的……”

“啊，原来如此。”伊野尾恍然，可以在做爱时看到自己或对方陷入情欲的脸，确实是山田印象里自己会喜欢的方式。他吃吃地笑起来，显得有点傻气，揪着山田耳朵的手也转为抚上对方看上去极尽温柔的侧脸，“在你心里我就是这种很爱玩的类型吗？”

“那不然呢。”他们四目相对，交缠的动作愈发缠绵，宛如浸泡在水中。可空调室里干燥到连灯管下灰尘都清晰可数，炽热与潮湿或许只存在于他们宛若生长在一起的四肢之间。

“真遗憾……”他像是受了蛊惑一般凑上前去追逐山田的嘴唇。今天的亲吻过多了，肉体交缠反倒变成什么顺带的赠品。伊野尾嘴角挂着微小的弧度，“我其实更喜欢在安定的状态下做这种事。”

“这我倒是完全没发现。”

“嗯……比方说，床上？”伊野尾品尝着对方舌头的温度像猫咪一样眯起眼睛，任由对方搂紧自己的身体。他们亲吻时世界被按下了暂停键。所以时间还久，夜晚还长。

End.


End file.
